Magic Love
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Karl solo quería asistir a una fiesta de disfraces y quizás así lograría por fin confesar sus sentimientos a Itchy, su compañero de clases; nunca pensó que ese disfraz lo llevaría a encontrarse con su destino. AU- Nerd/ NeetMagicalGirls / Dioses griegos. [Iromatsu]


Hola ¿Como están?

Espero que muy bien.

Sé que debería estar avanzando las otras historias que tengo, entonces mientras buscaba música para buscar inspiración de pronto se me ocurrió esta idea XD

¡Te maldigo recomendaciones de youtube!

Primero empece pensando en mi amorcito Frederica y después todo se volvió más extraño y al final termino en esta historia que tenia que intentar escribir como todo.

Espero que les guste~

Dedicado a Dan :) tu eres cool

 **Resumen** : Karl solo quería asistir a una fiesta de disfraces y quizás así lograría por fin confesar sus sentimientos a Itchy, su compañero de clases; nunca pensó que ese disfraz lo llevaría a encontrarse con su destino. ¡Pero ¿porqué de repente tenia pechos?! AU- Nerd/NeetMagicalGirls. / Dioses griegos. [Iromatsu]

[]-[]-[]-[]

* * *

 **Magic Love**.

 **I.- Chica mágica.**

Karl soltó un pequeño suspiro contra su libreta de notas, la pagina se encontraba casi en blanco a excepción de un pequeño corazón con las iniciales I + K. Cualquiera que lo viera seguramente se reiría de su forma de comportarse, seguramente un poco ingenua, un poco ñoña, un poco...él.

Y es que el adolescente no podía evitar comportarse como un tonto ingenuo cuando por primera vez estaba experimentando ese atontamiento adorable y a veces doloroso que provocaba el primer amor.

Acababa de cumplir los 14 cuando lo vio por primera vez en la escuela, todo se veía tan nuevo y tan intimidante, los mayores caminaban de un lado a otro del pasillo sin prestarle atención a su pequeña presencia y a su débil voz pidiendo indicaciones. La escuela era una jungla, en eso no se habia equivocado su abuela. Aquel lugar era peligroso para alguien tan indefenso y desorientado como él, cuando alguien le hizo caer al suelo en el pasillo Karl tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar, no recibió una disculpa del idiota que lo habia empujado, es más, le pareció escuchar un par de risas a sus espaldas.

En ese momento, mientras sus adoloridas rodillas se encontraban contra el suelo y palpaba con cuidado buscando sus antejos Karl se mordía el labio y parpadeaba con fuerza tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, no les iba dar el gusto a esos idiotas de verlo llorando, incluso si tenia ganas de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Estas bien? —Escuchó una voz cercana a él, Karl entrecerró la mirada tratando de enfocar a la persona que le hablaba, podía ver vagamente a alguien vestido de negro pero sin sus anteojos le era imposible ver más allá de manchas de colores. De pronto la persona de negro le tomo la mano y deposito sobre su palma sus anteojos.

—Sí, muchas gracias... —Respondió apurado poniéndose los anteojos, pudiendo así ver mejor el rostro de el buen samaritano que le habia ayudado. —¡Waa! —Karl dio un pequeño salto al encontrar al chico, era tan pálido que parecía un fantasma y lo habia sorprendido. El chico vestido entero de negro le miraba enarcando una ceja, pero con la reacción de Karl habia cambiado su expresión curiosa a una que denotaba molestia.

—Como sea. —El chico gótico se puso de pie para seguir su camino.

—No, espera. ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpo Karl de manera apresurada. Ahora con sus lentes puestos pudo ver exactamente donde estaban sus cosas y fue más fácil para él levantarlas del todo una pila desordenada y se puso de pie. El chico gótico

se habia detenido para verlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el teléfono celular que se encontraba en medio de los libros cayó al suelo. —¿Que fue eso?! ¿Se rompió?

—Creo que no. —El gótico se acerco para ayudarle de nuevo, puso el celular de Karl de nuevo en sus cosas.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Soy nuevo aquí, me llamo Karl Nakamura.

—¿Karla?

—No, Karl. —Corrigió de inmediato, mientras sentía sus mejillas ponerse rojas. ¿Porque todos siempre confundían su nombre con el de una chica? Incluso le pareció escuchar algunas risas, esperaba que eso no se convirtiera en un motivo de bullying. —Mm...¿Tú eres?

—Itchy Mat...Fukuyama. —Se veía incomodo y Karl notó que corrigió su nombre familiar. Quería preguntar sobre ello,pero seria muy irrespetuoso, en lugar de eso se aventuro a pedir indicaciones.

—¿Itchy, sabes donde esta la oficina del director?

—Mm... yo también voy hacia allá...podríamos...ir juntos. —Sugirió el gótico encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

Y esa fue una de las pocas veces que Karl pudo hablar tranquilamente con Itchy, aunque después se volvieron amigos y empezaron a hacerse más cercanos, todo cambio cuando Nakamura empezó a notar que sus sentimientos crecían y que estaban lejos de ser una simple amistad. Cada vez se volvía más torpe al hablar con el gótico y cada vez deseaba más estar cerca de su amigo. Pero ¿Como se sentía Itchy?¿Qué pasaba si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y aquello arruinaba su amistad?

No. No permitiría eso.

Guardaría sus sentimientos hasta que todo explotara y terminara teniendo un colapso emocional que lo obligara a vomitar sus sentimientos. O algo así.

Y entonces allí estaba, suspirando mientras veía de manera mal disimulada al gótico. Quizás si seguía suspirando así Itchy se daría cuenta y lo rechazaría. O tal vez y solo tal vez... Itchy se acercaría, le miraría directo a los ojos y le diría:

"También me gustas. Siempre me has gustado. Te amo tanto que estoy seguro de que te he amado en mis vidas anteriores y lo seguiré haciendo en mis próximas diez mil vidas."

—Kyaa, ¡Te amo, tengamos 20 hijos! —Karl chillo emocionado, dando pequeños golpes a la mesa con sus manos y al suelo con sus talones.

—Señor Nakamura... —Gruño el profesor mientras la clase estallaba en risas. —Más le vale que haya tomado notas porque esto vendrá en el examen...

—Em... —Karl sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. No sabia si ponerse colorado o palido por tener la mirada de Itchy (y toda la clase) sobre él. ¿Porque demonios sus sueños se veían tan reales!

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Nakamura arrojo todos sus libros dentro de su casillero, tenia una nota que su abuela tenia que firmar y seguramente la anciana le haría una llave al cuello por volver a tener un reporte del profesor. Dio un largo suspiro cuando escucho "tengamos 20 hijos" de los labios de un idiota que se burlaba de él. Seguramente no lo dejarían olvidarlo tan pronto.

Oculto el rostro dentro de su casillero por unos segundos. Le gustaría tener poderes mágicos y volver en el tiempo, evitar enamorarse como un idiota de su mejor amigo o mejor aun... evitar nacer. Cuando se ponía pesimista sus pensamientos se volvían algo extremos. En eso estaba cuando alguien le dio unos toquesitos a su espalda, al voltear hacia atrás se encontró a una linda chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos pardos.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa mientras movía la mano diciendo "hola".

—Homura... Hola. ¿Q-que te trae por aquí?

—Bueno, no has respondido mis mensajes así que tuve que venir hasta aquí para buscarte. —La castaña trato de parecer enojada, pero inevitablemente termino sonriendo.

—Lo siento, mi teléfono murió y mi abuela no me comprara otro. Tengo que ayudarle en la cafetería y ganar dinero como un hombre responsable.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no viste mis mensajes invitándote a la fiesta? —Cuando Karl negó la castaña lo hizo también. —No tienes remedio. Bueno, haré una fiesta hoy. Es de disfraces y estas invitado. Ah, pero son disfraces bonitos, nada de disfraces que den miedo porque mi abuela estará en casa y es débil de corazón. Así que más te vale que vayas de algo lindo o te vestiré de princesa en mi casa. —Sentencio la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Karl se limito a reír bajito, conocía bien a la castaña y sabia que no podía poner una excusa tonta. Homura siempre encontraba la manera de ganar.

—¿Estará allí tu hermano? —Preguntó Karl con un pequeño puchero, fingiendo que la respuesta no le importaba mucho.

—¿Atsuhi o Itchy? Mmm.. ¿ a cual de los dos te refieres...?

—Sabes a quien... —Respondió Nakamura tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Si, allí estará. Lo obligare a vestirse de príncipe, así que puedes ir de su princesa. —Sugirió la castaña con un guiñ mejillas del moreno se coloraron más. —Ah, puedes darle esto a Juicy por mi. Tengo que ir a comprar cosas para la fiesta y no lo encuentro. Lo dejo en tus manos ¿esta bien?

—Claro.

—Y más te vale que vengas, si dan las 9 y aun no llegas iré a traerte por la fuerza. —Amenazo la castaña haciendo pucheritos. Karl se limito a reír. Aun tenia unas horas para buscar un buen disfraz.

Miro primero la carta que le habia entregado su amiga, habia conocido a Homura porque era la hermanastra de Itchy y casualmente después se convirtió en la novia de su amigo Juicy. Se podría decir que él fue el cupido que los hizo encontrarse y a veces se veía que Homura quería regresarle el favor tratando de hacer que confesara sus sentimientos por el gótico.

Homura los shipeaba.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando llego a su casa eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, habia encontrado a su amigo en el club de robotica y después de entregarle la carta se habia quedado con él escuchando lo mucho que amaba a su novia. Se suponía que iban a hacer un circuito, pero en lugar de eso Juicy estaba por las nubes. Asi que cuando llego a su casa tenia solo pocas horas para buscar algo que ponerse.

—Abuela, ya llegue~

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño. ¿Que tal te fue en la escuela? —Pregunto la mujer desde la cocina.

—Bien, como siempre. Fue muy educativo... —Respondió Karl, se sentía un poco culpable por ocultarle la nota del profesor, pero tenia que hacerlo o no podria asistir a la fiesta. ¡Y moriría si no lograba ver a Itchy vestido de príncipe!

Después de ayudar a su abuela a preparar la mesa y después a limpiar cuando terminaron la comida, habia pasado casi dos más y el tiempo se le agotaba.

—Abuela, ¿Sabes si tenemos algún disfraz que no de miedo? —Pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules a la mujer que estaba guardando algunas cosas en una brillante mochila azul. —Es que me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces esta noche, es en la casa de Homura. Y no se que ponerme.

—Mm...Tal vez tengamos algo en el ático. Deberías subir a buscar. Voy a ir al gimnasio, cierra bien cuando te vayas y te quiero aquí temprano, jovencito.

—Esta bien~ Eres la mejor, abuela~ —Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro el pequeño subió las escaleras con rumbo al ático.

—¡Y cuidado con las arañas! —Le advirtió la mujer antes de salir.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Entrar al ático era como entrar a un universo nuevo, su abuela mantenía todo allí, acomodado y lo menos polvoriento posible. La mayoría de las cosas eran artefactos para hacer ejercicio; Karako, su abuela, no era como las otras abuelas que habia visto, ella casi no tenia arrugas en su rostro y siempre estaba muy activa haciendo maratones. Karl se cansaba solo con verla, podía asegurar que su madre también era como él, de esas personas que prefieren dormir hasta tarde que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana a correr.

En el ático también estaban las cosas de su madre, Nakamura era muy pequeño cuando ella murió y no recordaba nada de ella, pero podía ver en las fotos que habia sido una mujer muy hermosa. Con largo cabello azabache y unos hermosos ojos índigo, Karl era muy parecido a ella según decía su abuela.

—Me voy a deprimir aquí... —Susurro el menor dejando de buscar en las cosas de su madre, se dedico a ver algunas otras cajas hasta que, oculto de todo, encontró un viejo baúl de madera.

El baúl que parecía muy antiguo tenia relieves dorados con pequeños dibujos de peces, olas y tridentes. Habia una piedra de color violeta con forma de corazón en la tapa y debajo unas palabras escritas en tinta del mismo color de la piedra, en una hermosa letra cursiva que decían :"Mi corazón te pertenece por siempre."

Esto despertó la curiosidad de Karl que abrió el cofre, pero para su sorpresa lo que habia dentro era solo un traje extraño de color azul. Un vestido de una pieza lleno de encaje y volantes que parecía antiguo. Junto a el una tiara dorada, unos guantes largos, unas botas largas y lo que parecía ser un tridente. No sabia exactamente que era, pero seguro que serviría para un disfraz.

—¡Abuela! Encontré algo en una caja... ¿puedo ponérmelo? —Karl espero un momento, pero no recibió respuesta. —Oh, cierto. Dijo que iría al gimnasio... Bueno, no creo que le moleste.

Dicho esto tomo el traje y se dirigió a su habitación.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El disfraz en cuestión le quedaba un poco grande, sobre todo en el área del pecho y es que no se podía comparar el pecho de una mujer voluptuosa con el suyo que era plano (era un chico después de todo).

No se veía tan extraño como lo pensó, aunque la falda del vestido era un poco más corta de lo que imagino lo abombado del encaje parecía cubrirle perfectamente algunas otras cosas entre las piernas.

Karl suspiro viéndose en el espejo, seguramente alguna chica linda se vería genial en ese vestido tipo lolita. Pero él era un chico y no podía dejar de pensar que le quedaba mal por el simple hecho de tratarse de él. Pensó de manera fugaz la opción de buscar otro disfraz pero se habia quedado sin tiempo.

Se miro una vez más en el espejo, su cabello era un total desastre. Quizás una de las pelucas de su abuela podría al menos ocultar un poco su identidad, aunque con esos lentes de pasta gruesa lo más probable es que le reconocieran de inmediato.

Tomo la peluca negra más larga que encontró y se la puso, adorno con la tiara.

—Mm... supongo que pudo ser peor. —Suspiro resignado antes de tomar el tridente que completaba el disfraz.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Camino a la fiesta se encontró con algunos chicos que al parecer también asistirían, algunos de ellos se rieron a penas le vieron. ¿Era muy tarde para regresar y fingir su muerte?

Mientras evaluaba esa posibilidad choco contra alguien y sus lentes cayeron al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpo de inmediato, su vista borrosa podía distinguir a una chica vestida de verde. Algo extraño paso en ese momento y fue cuestión de solo unos segundos, pero de pronto su mirada pudo ver a la perfección a la chica con la que habia chocado. Tenia un vestido verde rodeado por algunas ramas, le recordaba un poco al vestido del personaje hiedra venenosa.

Su rostro le resultaba un poco conocido, pero no pudo verlo lo suficiente para saber de quien se trataba.

—¡Aquí estas! —Escucho la voz de Homura. —Estaba a punto de ir por ti. ¿Que le paso a tus lentes? —Pregunto la castaña levantando los lentes, estaban un poco magullados pero aun funcionaban.

—Lo siento, es que choque con una chica que... —Cuando trato de buscar a la chica no pudo encontrarla, supuso entonces que habia entrado ya a la casa. —Olvídalo...

—Que lindo tu disfraz. ¿Que se supone que eres? —Pregunto Homura con una sonrisa, ella iba vestida como Alicia y Karl estaba tan seguro de que Juicy iría del sombrerero que podría apostar su mesada en ello.

—No sé... solo encontré esto. Supongo que soy una...¿ guerrera marina? —Señalo su arma, como si con ello explicara algo.— Tengo un tridente.

—¿Sabes?, me recuerdas un poco a ese traje de Alice madness returns que parece de una sirena. Así que eres una sirena princesa guerrera marina. —Dijo la castaña tomando a Karl del brazo, su escandalosa risa le hacia sentir menos nervioso y por un momento se olvido de la extraña chica a la que habia visto.

Mentiría si decía que no estaba nervioso, viendo a todos con disfraces ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar y eso ayudaba un poco, pero lo que le revolvía el estomago, lo que hacia que sus piernas se volvieran como gelatina era el chico gótico del que estaba enamorado.

Itchy vestía de manera extraña, Homura antes le habia explicado que trato de vestirle de príncipe, pero que el chico se negó rotundamente y que su abuela le habia dado ese traje de "dios". Tenia un cráneo en la cabeza con unos enormes cuernos, en su cuello un collar de picos y con una gruesa cadena, mangas largas y amplias. El traje dejaba algo de piel al descubierto, parte de los hombros y el abdomen. Nakamura tuvo que contenerse mucho para no ponerse a chillar como una fangirl

—H-hola Itqui... —Si, solamente él era tan torpe como para morderse la lengua al pronunciar el nombre de su crush.

—Hey... —Respondió el aludido, no era la primera vez que Karl se mordía la lengua de esa forma y estaba empezando a preocuparse mucho por su amigo. Itchy era del tipo de personas que hablan demasiado en su cabeza, pero las palabras que salían de su boca no eran ni el 10% de todo lo que le gustaría decir.

Por ejemplo, en ese momento que veía a Karl quería preguntar que le habia pasado. ¿Por que sus lentes estaban rotos? También ¿Acaso Homura te chantajeo con algo para que vinieras? Y entonces veía su disfraz y pensaba en lo extraño que era, pero que sin duda le quedaba bien y que en ese momento lo encontraba muy lindo.

"Eres sin duda lo más hermoso que hay en esta fiesta"

Sin embargo lo que salio de su boca fue:

—Te ves raro.

—¿Raro bien o raro mal?

—Raro...un poco desagradable.—Y la mueca de desagrado que le acompaño al comentario era más hacia él mismo por ser un idiota, desde luego Karl no lo tomo de esa forma. El chico de ojos azules sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, aun así se obligo a sonreír y fingir que no le afectaba nada.

—Bueno, iré a preguntarle a Atsushi que piensa de mi disfraz...Ahora regreso. —Dicho esto Nakamura se alejo, sin notar la forma en la que el gótico se golpeo la cabeza mientras susurraba un "¿porque soy tan imbécil?"

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Karl fue a refugiarse al jardín de la casa, ya que técnicamente tenia que estar solo. Camino hasta el centro del lugar donde habia una fuente de los deseos, de vez en cuando mientras estaba con Itchy solía arrojar monedas a ese lugar por simple diversión, pero esa noche lo haría con un propósito.

Tomo la moneda poniéndola contra sus labios. Le susurro el deseo como si fuese un secreto.

—Deseo ser alguien valiente, para poder confesar mis sentimientos. Una persona de la que Itchy pueda enamorarse también. —Depositando un pequeño beso arrojo la moneda a la fuente, esta cayó agitando un poco el agua que se encontraba calmada. Karl se quedo quieto, viendo como el agua se quedaba quieta de nuevo y le dejaba ver reflejada en ella la luna, las estrellas y a el mismo.

La peluca negra , sus lentes rotos y sus ojos azules a punto de derramar gruesas lagrimas. Y de pronto el agua se volvió turbia, agitada. Mientras hasta sus oídos llegaba un gran estruendo.

Nakamura levanto la mirada, asustado, cuando escucho gritos provenir de la calle. La música se habia detenido y todos parecían asustados por algo. Se acerco despacio entrando de nuevo a la casa, los presentes veían hacia la calle. Karl vio con sorpresa como la puerta de la casa parecía haber sido arrancada por la fuerza. Estaba temblando como muchos otros allí y por su cabeza cruzo la posibilidad de salir brincando la pared del jardín, pero en ese momento escucho la voz de su amigo.

—¡Homura! —De inmediato se olvido de las ideas de escapar y corrió hacia la calle para encontrar a Juicy, el chico sujetaba con fuerza a una inconsciente castaña que estaba siendo jalada por una enredadera llena de espinas.

Era un espectáculo fuera de este mundo, en mitad de la calle habia un agujero enorme del cual salían enredaderas con espinas que estaban tratando de llevarse a todas las chicas de la fiesta, Karl no pudo verlo de inmediato así que fue hasta que hablo que sus ojos encontraron a la responsable.

—¿De que te sirve ahora tu belleza, eh? —Grito la chica, era la misma con la que habia chocado más temprano.

Parecía que todos estaban paralizados del miedo menos Juicy, que se habia lanzado de inmediato a evitar que la extraña cosa se llevara a Homura. Pero cuando parecía que lograría soltarla otra de las ramas lo golpeo arrojándolo lejos.

—¡Juicy! —Quien se movilizo para ayudar esta vez fue Itchy, Karl casi siente que le da un infarto al verlo arriesgarse de ese modo. Pero es justamente que el chico al que ama este en peligro lo que hace que todos sus miedos se disipen.

Corre entrando a la casa, tomando el tridente que antes habia dejado en la fuente. A penas lo toca una luz de color azul lo rodea, pequeños destellos índigo le rodean mientras corra de regreso para ayudar. Karl no lo nota, pero su cabello se vuelve tan largo como el de la peluca que habia estado usando, el vestido se ajusta poco a poco a su tamaño, desapareciendo todos esos volantes que le estorbaban al correr.

Los chicos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello índigo arrojarse contra la enredadera que envolvía a Homura, clavando con fuerza su tridente en la planta. El monstruo planta deja salir un estruendoso chillido, retrayéndose y soltando a la muchacha en el proceso.

—¡Homura! —Juicy que a penas se levantaba del suelo atrapa a su novia antes de que se golpee.

—¡Llévala a un lugar seguro! —Ordena Karl, notando a penas que su voz suena un poco diferente. Nota también que no lleva sus lentes cuando su amigo los pisa al entrar apurado a la casa. A penas tiene tiempo de sorprenderse de su nueva y mejorada visión cuando una rama trata de golpearlo.

Se deja llevar por el miedo y por el instinto de supervivencia que los humanos enfrentan ante el peligro y logra (de manera torpe) cortar otro de los tentáculos/ramas.

El monstruo deja salir otro chillido antes de intentar golpea a las chicas que aun tiene sujetas y al chico gótico que esta tratando de liberarlas.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Soy muy hermosa para morir!

—¿Quieres callarte Totoko? —Gruñe Fukuyama. Escuchar la palabra "hermosa" hace que la chica planta se moleste aun más, los picos de sus enredaderas se unen formando una especie de martillo lleno de picos y dirige su ataque hacia la presumida chica y el infortunado chico "emo" (segun Totoko).

—¡Mueran!

—¡No, Itchy! —Karl trata de correr hacia el gótico, pero se encuentra muy lejos. "¡Si tan solo tuviera algo con que protegerlo!"

Arroja su tridente con la esperanza de que logre cortar la rama antes de que lastime a Itchy, pero observa sorprendido como el tridente gira y gira convirtiéndose poco a poco en un gran escudo de color azul y dorado. El escudo no solo impide que el martillo golpee a Itchy, sino también que al rebotar en la pared más cercana regresa girando y cortando todas y cada una de las ramas del monstruo antes de regresar a las manos de Nakamura.

Este observa sorprendido, impactado, porque al ver hacia abajo donde llego su escudo también pudo notar un os pequeños bultos de carne que antes no estaban allí. ¡Tenia pechos! No, no, no. Manosearse mientras estaba en peligro seria algo muy estúpido.

Regreso la atención al escudo.

—¿Vieron eso? ¡Soy como el capitán américa! —Canturrea Nakamura, sus ojitos brillan viendo su escudo como si fuese la cosa más genial del mundo (y el siente que es así).

—Estúpida chica mágica... —Gruñe la criatura. —Deja de entrometerte en esto o te convertiré en un bloque de hielo. —La chica planta ataca a Karl y de alguna manera sorprendente (más para él) logra esquivarlo dando unas mediocres volteretas. Señala a la caótica planta.

—Entendí la referencia. —Susurra con una sonrisa, dedicándole también una pequeño guiño a la criatura. —Espera. ¿Chica?

Iracunda por no poder tocar a" la chica mágica" la planta cambia de objetivo, antes se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la chica de cabello azul cuando intento atacar al chico con disfraz de Hades y una macabra sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios. Quizás no podía herir directamente a la entrometida mágica, pero podía hacerle daño a los que trataba de proteger.

Dirigió su arma letal hacia los curiosos.

—¡Mueran!

—¡Todos, vayan dentro de la casa! — Ordenó a los mirones que veían todo aquello paralizados. Karl arrojó el escudo con la esperanza de que cortara la rama antes de que pudiera hacer daño, sin embargo su puntería esta vez le hizo una mala jugada y el escudo se desvió estrellándose en una ventana cercana. —Ups… ¡Lo siento!

A penas le dio tiempo de cubrirse con los brazos cuando vio a la rama en su lateral, el impacto no se hizo de esperar. Pudo sentir como sus pies no tocaban el suelo y como su cuerpo era elevando unos segundos antes de estamparse con fuerza contra algo menos duro que en cemento. Nakamura abrió los ojos al escuchar un quejido debajo de su cuerpo, levantó el rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Itchy.

Estaban tan cerca que casi podrían besarse, el solo pensar en eso hizo que el rostro de Karl se tiñera de escarlata. Cuando Itchy abrio los ojos y se encontraron el violeta y el azul de sus miradas Nakamura creyó que le iba a dar un infarto ,, se levantó rápidamente y como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente avergonzado su torpeza lo hizo aplastar con su rodilla cierta parte del gótico que podía hacer llorar a cualquiera.

—Lo siento! —Se disculpó de manera apresurada regresando su atención al monstruo.

—Te tengo justo donde quería, estúpida chica mágica. —Sonrió burlona la chica planta, concentrando su ataque definitivo en Karl que ahora se encontraba sin su escudo. Nakamura vio el ataque dirigirse hacia él, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerse, extendió sus brazos tratando de al menos proteger un poco a Itchy.

"No importa lo que me pase, ¡te protegeré!"

Fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su mente antes de que una ráfaga de viento y luz violeta golpearan su rostro agitando su ahora largo cabello azul. Karl, quien había apretado los párpados preparándose para el fatal impacto se aventuró en abrir los ojos, curioso por saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Le pareció ver una guadaña acompañada de fuego púrpura cortar la planta, incendiado todas las ramas en el proceso, pero fue todo tan rápido que no logro ver de dónde había venido la ayuda.

—¡Esto no se acaba aquí! —Grito el monstruo planta mientras era arrastrada hacia el agujero de donde seguramente había salido. —¡Juro que regresaré!

Karl pudo ver como el agujero en la calle se cerraba mientras los gritos casi demoníacos de la planta se silenciaban. Todo quedó en total silencio.

—Ok, eso fue raro. —Comentó Nakamura arrugando un poco las cejas, como si todo lo que había pasado no fuera lo suficientemente extraño. Se giró entonces hacia Itchy, para asegurarse de que no estuviera herido. —¿Estás bien?

Itchy miró embelesado a la hermosa chica de cabello azul que le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Tomo la mano de la chica y se puso de pie, una vez estuvo a la altura de su heroína le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias… —Susurró, viendo atento la sonrisa de la chica. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse y a su corazón palpitar con fuerza, era como si se hubiera enamorado a primera vista. Algo imposible porque estaba enamorado de Karl.¿Podía ser posible? —Tu…

Y en ese momento el escudo regresó golpeando al chico gótico, haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Sacando un poco de sangre y hasta el alma del cuerpo.

—Tengo que irme, ¡adiós! —Dijo Karl de manera apresurada cuando los chicos de la fiesta empezaron a salir.

Corrió y corrió por la calle oscura, escondiéndose de las miradas de los curiosos.

—¡Estoy muerto! Sí, eso lo explicaría todo. —hablaba para el mismo mientras corría hacia su casa. —Al arrojar la moneda me caí de cara al agua y me ahoge. ¡Todo esto es un sueño! ¡volveré a la normalidad cuando me revivan en el hospital!.

Con ese pensamiento Karl Nakamura se escondió debajo de sus sabanas.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Saludos ~

#EntendiLasReferencias

#CapitanAmericaConBrishitosGays

#Mezcla DeAu

#ChicaMagica

#TodoPasoMuyRapido

#LaPlantaFeaDeKaramatsu

#VestidoDeLoli

#TpicoQueTeTransformasEnChicaYQuieresManosearte


End file.
